The role of this core in this grant proposal is to coordinate the collection, transduction and subsequent reinfusion of mobilized peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) in individuals who are HIV-1 positive and who will be receiving a reinfusion of these cells after either retroviral or adeno- associated virus (AAV) transduction. The specific aims of the core are: 1) to coordinate the G-CSF mobilization of PBSC from HIV-1 positive infected individuals; 2) to collect and isolate CD34+ PBSC mobilized from such HIV-1 infected subjects; 3) to distribute CD34+ PBSC to Projects 2 and 3 for transduction of antiviral HIV-1 ribozymes utilizing either retroviral or AAV vectors; 4) to perform colony assays to confirm efficiency of transduction of these cells; 5) to provide PBSC and other clinical specimens to the Virology Core for HIV-1 marker analysis; 6) to coordinate laboratory analysis of peripheral blood samples from patients within Projects 2 and 3 who have received CD34+ transduced cells for analysis of DNA and of trans-gene expression. This core takes advantage of the extensive experience of the City of Hope Hematology and Bone Marrow Transplantation program in the techniques related to the procurement of PBSC utilized in transplantation for treatment of solid tumors and hematologic malignancies. Thus, these studies will be able to compare the degree of CD34+ cell enrichment observed in HIV-1 infected individuals compared to non-HIV-1 infected donors.